


I want it all, I want it now - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, Jock - Freeform, Love, M/M, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Bully x FagStrong x WeakTall x ShortScared x SweetHarry x Niall





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh what the fuck is the problem with you fags? Why the fuck are you even allowed to attend this school? You're so bloody disgusting" Harry Styles aka sex god said as Niall slightly brushed against him in the lunch line. Niall was gay yes. His best friend outed him last year and he had no other option than to deal with it. Niall was quite at school and he was called a nerd too for being smart.

Harry was the one that bullied Niall the most, both physically and mentally. He'd call him fag every day and it wouldn't be the first time that Niall got beaten up or publically humiliated. Niall didn't have any friends, he was socially awkward. Niall had a hard life: his parents got divorced when he was 7. His dad wanted Greg to live with him so he and his mum had to find a new place.

They moved to Cheshire 10 years ago and he attended junior school there. He was made fun of there because of his height and accent. He transferred to many different schools. Greg and Nial used to best friends but after the divorce, he stopped calling. It was difficult for Niall to cope with this change. What Harry doesn't know is that because of his actions and words a small fragile boy harms himself right after school and spends nights crying. 

Niall wanted to die badly, he wanted to be done with all the people in this crappy world. But he didn't because he didn't want his mum to suffer more than she has. He was afraid that his mum would commit suicide too if he did. He hated feeling guilty all the time. He wished Harry would just stop but he never did. He knew Harry's life was fucked up too so he tried not to take things personally.

It was a hot summer day when Niall decided to wear a t-shirt. The temperature was over 40 degrees. Niall had never worn anything short sleeved because of his scars but the heat was too much for him to take. He tried to hide all day so that's why he ate his lunch in the bathroom. He didn't realise that someone else had walked into the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing twink? This is for boys not queers" He spat at Niall. He looked horrible, he had black dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. Niall didn't move from the sitting position he was in before Harry walked in. Niall didn't like seeing Harry like that even after all he had done to him.

He harshly grabbed Niall's wrist and yanked him and pulled and accidentally scratched Niall's wound from the previous day. Drops of blood came out and Harry looked a bit shocked. Niall squealed a bit but he was surprised to feel his arm falling. Harry couldn't move. He stared at Niall in horror.

"No no no" Harry started whispering to himself while tears were dripping down his cheeks. Niall quickly got up but Harry walked out still muttering "no"s and wiping tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had skipped school all week and Niall was very worried about him. After school he decided to go for a walk in the park because Niall loved seeing the kids playing and enjoying their lives, it made him happy. He always sits under the same tree on the same yellow bench. He could see that someone was sitting in his usual spot well sleeping more than sitting. As he walked closer to the sleeping figure he noticed that it was Harry.

Niall jogged up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Harry started to stir and rub his eyes with his dirty hands. What the hell happened to Harry? was all Niall could think. "Niall?" He asked hoarsely. "Harry, what are you doing here?" He got up from his position and sat down beside Niall. "Umm just enjoying a nap here, ya know?" He lies and Niall could tell. "Come on, you can trust me" Harry only shrugged.

"After I uh saw your ... you know... I went home and realized something I didn't want to admit to myself. I tried talking to my mum about it and she was ok with it until my dad overheard and he ... kicked me out of the house." Harry started shaking so Niall placed his warm hand on Harry's thigh. "It's ok. Why would they do such a thing?"

"it's complicated. Don't really wanna talk about it" Niall nodded. He didn't want to push the lad. "Hey, you can totally crash at my place" Niall offered kindly.

"That's ok this bench has been comfy enough" He replies patting the bench a little. Niall chuckles,"No it's not. I'm one to know. I've passed out on this bench more than anyone. I have an extra mattress in my room. Plus, you need a shower mate"

"Thanks, Niall. Why are you being so nice to me when all I've done was hurt you". Niall didn't know what to say. "I guess people change and I believe in second chances" Harry smiled at Niall and grabbed his backpack from underneath the bench and slowly got up following Niall.

As they walk home they ask each other questions back and forth. "Hey ma. So this is Harry. Would it be ok with you if he slept a couple of nights?"

"Oh of course dear. I'm Maura" Harry explains the story but leaving out the reason why he got kicked out like he did with Niall. Maura was totally understanding and helped the boys set up Harry's mattress. 

"Here" Niall hands Harry clean sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. "Thank you so much Niall, for everything" 

At night they order a pizza and play video games. Niall still doesn't understand what Harry could have possibly said to get kicked out. He kind of understands Harry more now. He feels good for once in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Niall offered Harry a mattress in his room. Even though he doesn't let much on, Harry is super thankful for Niall. Deep down, he can't believe that Niall is being so kind to him. The reason why Harry doesn't want Niall to know his secret is because he lacks trust so that's why he tries to stay away from Niall.

He avoids Niall at school, but the bullying stops. Niall notices that Harry is more like 2 persons than one. At school, he's this big, mean, tough guy and at 'home' he's vulnerable and fragile and broken.

One night, Niall just couldn't sleep. He was tired of Harry keeping whatever got him kicked out a secret. He doesn't want Harry to keep being the bully he is at school.

"Harry" he whispers softly shaking him a bit

"Yes, Niall?" He says loud enough for the whole house to hear

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep" Harry mutters and sits up.

"Harry, I know I'm pushing the line but I want you to know that whatever happened with your family won't make me look at you any differently," Niall said getting up and sitting on Harry's mattress.

"Um, I just don't want" He starts shaking his head but Niall places his hand on top of his and at that moment Harry felt safe and understood,

"After I saw you in the bathroom like that..." Harry starts but chokes on his breath. 

"I went home.... I told my mum the truth... that I'm gay" Niall's mouth hangs wide open. 

"What?" Was all Niall could say.

"I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Nonsense. Did you forget I'm gay too?" Niall chuckles and pulls Harry in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Harry" Niall said as he walked past him in the hall. Harry was cruising the hall with his two best friends Louis and Zayn but that didn't stop him from talking to Harry.

What came out of Harry's mouth surprised both Harry and Niall. "Don't talk to me, fag". 

"Yeah. What gives you the right to talk to us you little piece of shit?" Louis spits at Niall.

"Why don't you do all of us a favour and kill yourself, no one would care anyway" Zayn continued breaking Niall's heart. Niall's eyes were stinging with tears. He didn't want to cry in front of them.

Niall gave one last glance to Harry who had a sympathetic look on his face when Louis and Zayn were looking the other way. He wasn't gonna take their shit. Niall rushes past them and walks into the bathrooms.

A few minutes later Harry walked in. "Ni"

"No don't. Just don't. What's your fucking problem?"

"They're my only friends.."

"Some friends you have. Then what am I to you?"

"You're more. You know I can't tell them"

"Why? You don't have to stay with them"

Harry doesn't say anything.

"Oh right. Cause they're popular and I'm not. You're ashamed of me aren't you?"

"Niall" Harry pleads.

The doors of the bathroom were pushed open and Louis and Zayn marched in. "What the fuck did we tell you, bitch?" Zayn says grabbing Niall's neck and slamming him against the mirror shattering it. Niall shrieked.

"Guys that's enough!" Harry tried but he wasn't heard. He couldn't watch so he ran out.

"You fucking stupid twink" Louis says punching Niall's nose and stomach. Niall was clutching his stomach on the floor and was now bleeding. They kicked him until he felt lifeless.

Harry ran as fast as he could to Niall's house. He knew no one was home so he used the spare key underneath the doormat. He removed Niall's clothes and wore the clothes he was wearing when he got kicked out. He was sobbing and calling himself names. He was worthless. He let the only person that cared for him get hurt because he couldn't stand up for him, because he was ashamed and because he liked the fame and importance he was given at school.

He was thinking about leaving a note but he went against it. Niall hated him now. He locked the front door and placed the key where it belonged and ran to the park. He sat on Niall's bench and cried his eyes out.

Niall could barely walk home that day. He kept tripping and stumbling. He knew Harry was scared but he didn't expect him to do anything. He thought they were friends. He got home and slowly walked up to his room. He saw the outfit he had lent Harry earlier that morning placed neatly on the bed. "Harry?" He chocked out. He could barely breathe. Harry was gone. Niall got an ice pack and placed it on his bruises. He headed to bed because he was too tired to do anything.

When he woke up it was dark outside and it had started to rain. He found himself worrying about Harry. He felt a bit better but still weak. He walked out his door and down a couple blocks when it started to rain heavily. He didn't care about the stinging pain all over his body. He cared about Harry and how he must be freezing. He quickened his pace even though it was much more painful. 

He had a feeling Harry would be at the park so that's exactly where he went. He saw him shivering on the bench. It made his heart hurt. "Harry?" Niall shouted from afar. He looked up. "Please go home, Niall. You don't deserve to be here"

Niall sits next to Harry and gives him a jacket he had gotten before he left home. "Here, wear this" Niall says placing it over Harry's shivering shoulders."What are you doing?"

"What any good friend would do" Niall looks into Harry's eyes. Harry starts crying loudly again. "Niall, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I'm such a dick. I want to make up for it. I'm so sorry, I should have done something"

"Yeah you should have"

"I know. What can I do to show you how sorry I am?"

"I don't know Harry. At times you make me feel special and at other times you make me wanna die. It kills me that I care so much for a person who doesn't give a fuck about me. I can't do this anymore if you're gonna act like this. I want you to change. Louis and Zayn aren't your friends."

"You're right" Harry turns to face Niall. He places his freezing hands on Niall's face. "I should have done this a long time ago" Harry whispers before gently placing his cold lips on Niall's warm ones.


End file.
